


Those Quiet Moments

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Series: Chronicles of a Heartbroken Few [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Canon Compliant, Delearys Knows What's Up, Everyone Is Gay, Faerryn is Scared, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, a lot of it, i mean Faer here is kinda insecure and scared, like a whole village, mentiones of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: As the ship sails through the cold waters of the Northern Ocean, just before planning the escape of her brother from said prison, Faerryn finds herself staring at the seemingly infinite panorama that sorrounds the tiny ship, feelings gathering around her.However, she isn’t the only one with troubling thoughts and feelings clouding their mind.
Relationships: Azuris Stamen Limu/Shia Kiar, Delearys of Aderyn & Faerryn Stamen Limu, Faerryn Stamen Limu/Nismyl Saurflayer, Loratris Laravilliers/Gabriel Wyvernpuff, Nismyl Saurflayer/Loratris Laravilliers
Series: Chronicles of a Heartbroken Few [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607527
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. Faerryn

**Author's Note:**

> VERY self indulgent fic I need to get written down and posted before the D&D session of tomorrow, because this is basically the calm before the storm, and tomorrow there's the storm  
> I had kind of hoped this would be longer, but, it isn't so I don't really know how proud of this I am
> 
> Also, Faerryn and Delearys aren't my characters. They're my friends' characters which I love, so, I thought this would be nice uwu
> 
> (Mariel please like this. I'm sorry if I butchered Faer's characterisation, I'm just a simple DM, I hope this is alright- or creepy)  
> (I have a feeling I'm being pretty creepy. So, if I am, I am so sorry)

When Faerryn woke up her first thought didn’t go to the unpleasant, but familiar, smell of fish and seaweed, or to the uncomfortable hammock she was laying on. Or, even, the cold that bit her face despite the heavy blanket dropped over her.

Before she could even open her eyes, the first feeling was dread, followed shortly by a wave of terror.

They were going to save his brother, theoretically. But, they didn’t know where he was or how they were going to find him and break him out of the prison. Maybe she, or Aven, could use a tracking spell, or maybe, if that didn’t work, they’d be forced to become prisoners or guards and search for their brother from the inside of the building.

And, that might take them weeks. If he was being held inside and alive, that was.

Her eyes fluttered open, and a thought came barreling towards her.

What if they weren’t lucky, though?

_ How would her brother end up if luck wasn’t by their side? _

Faerryn got up, shaking the thought from her mind and promising herself she wouldn’t follow that train of thought. It was too hopeless and, besides, she wasn’t quite ready to gear up to avenge Azuris’ death.

Except, as she stepped up the stairs to the deck, basking in the warm light of the setting sun, she realised that the thought of having to avenge the death of her brother felt oddly normal. Casual, even.

It had been part of an old pact they had made between the two of them when they were kids, and, although she knew that Azuris probably didn’t even remember their promise, she had always counted on something happening to him. Not death, per say.

But, Faerryn had always expected herself being the one who would travel throughout countries and kingdoms, searching and hunting for the person who had killed or brought any sort of harm to her brother. 

He had always been the one most likely of ending into the Astral Plane, especially after joining the military, and being courageous, noble hearted and self sacrificial, if she could dare say those words. Well, that was until she picked up adventuring with Guild.

That had been quite the game changer.

Now, between floating swords, dragons and shapeshifters that wanted to take over cities for no apparent reason, Azuris might have to ditch the military early. 

If they get him out of prison, that is. And, if they don’t, it will be her fault.

She aimlessly walked around the deck, hoping that Loratris from her spot before the steering wheel of the ship wouldn’t judge her too harshly, walking on the wood, slightly damp from the droplets of water when the waves would crash against them. As she walked she realised that the distinct and familiar smell of the cold ocean seemed to permeate into the very essence of the ship.

Without realising, she stepped towards the railing, hands reaching for the smooth wood, gaze captured by the vastness of the water that continued towards the endless horizon, the waves rumbling ever so slightly as if it to acknowledge her presence.

The was something so tranquil in the sight before her.

It felt like the ocean sang to her, calling her to come home, heartwarming and welcoming, something that reminded her of the kind face of her mother, and her childhood and  _ Azuris _ .

The song changed, becoming a lament.

Tired and slow, but, still a call for home, the need to belong somewhere, to return back to their loved ones. And, in the middle of it all, there was Azuris.

In a prison, alone, soul getting destroyed every moment he passed there and the sound of the waves crashing outside a reminder that he could save himself, even though he was so close to freedom.

_ She wouldn’t be able to save him, was she? _

A voice interjected her thoughts, halting even if momentarily the train wreck in her mind, as a first tear slipped down her cheek and hurtled down below and mixed with the salty ocean, soon followed by many others.

“Faerryn?”

It was Nismyl, and when Faerryn turned, for some unknown reason, her heart clenched at the sight of her worried expression.

Faerryn’s sight was graced by the dwarf, her thick blond hair seemingly turning into honey under the sunlight, her eyes dark as the deepest of mines and her colourful patchwork dress had never seemed so light.

Her breath hitched,  _ this wasn’t good. _

“Y-yeah?” 

Answered Faerryn, trying to rub away her tears that only seemed to fall even faster.

Nismyl seemed to flatter, before turning to look at the same spot Faerryn had been staring at in the midst of the vast ocean, placing a delicate, but, warm hand on hers.

“It’s alright to cry, you know? Especially with what we need to face later, well, who we’re going to save.”

Faerryn inhaled sharply; “What if- we don’t even know if he  _ is  _ there! What if- maybe it’s a trap and he’s dead, all because _ I  _ was  _ too slow _ to-”

The tears had begun falling faster, her breath irregular as fear slowly took control over her body.

“No, he’s not dead, Faer. You’re not too late and we’re going to save him.”

Faerryn shook her head, her hair sending droplets of water cascading around her. “How can you- how are  _ so sure _ it is the truth? That he’s there and I’m going to save him? He might- he could very well be dead, Nismyl.”   
Nismyl seemed to smile, something that felt so  _ evil  _ and cold, in that precise moment. Smiling at her pain, as she cried.

But, Nismyl smiled reassuringly, taking her hand and turning to look up at her.

“I know that you would do anything for him, even become a wizard simply to resurrect him. And, I know that he’s waiting for you, waiting for his amazing sister to bust his ass out of prison.”

She slipped a hand into her pocket, and immediately Faerryn found herself missing the others warmth, taking out a handkerchief which she offered to the her.

“Besides, you’re not alone. You have your entire party here to help you, and there’s always Loratris, Gabriel and me ready to bail you out if you need it. Which I sincerely doubt you will.”   
With the handkerchief in her hands, Faerryn nodded hesitant, starting to dry her tears. Which, now that she thought about it, she could’ve simply waterbent them away - although, she imagined she should try and not strain herself too much. They didn’t know what they were going to go against.

A voice, though, interrupted the… well, whatever this moment was with Nismyl. 

“Faerryn? I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” said Delearys, from behind Nismyl, appearing from the tiny room below deck where they usually ate, “I think you need to be here, we’re trying to make a plan to breach into the prison.”

Faerryn nodded, and absentmindedly pocketed the handkerchief. 

She let her hands fall to her side, a part of her wishing that Nismyl could continue holding her hands and smiling at her. 

However, she exhaled slowly, eyes closed, before opening them again and offering a shy smile to Nismyl before disappearing behind the threshold of the room. Trying her best to ignore Delearys’ amused gaze as she sat down into the quiet room.

Then, pushing her anxiety away, she began:

“I hope he’s alright.”


	2. Azuris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cell is dark, and when darkness arises the mind gets clouded with thoughts and memories we would rather forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY MARIEL  
> SO SO SORRY, but, as your DM I must tell you that this had to be done

The cell was constantly shrouded in darkness, the dry, stale air and the unbearable warmth emanating from the very soul of the building digging into Azuris Stamen Limu’s very being.

He was pretty sure that this was what people meant when they talked about the Nine Hells- ferocious guards by the bright red skin and faces that seemed unbearably sweet, especially when they started cackling as you would squirm on the floor in pain. And, the loneliness.

He wasn’t the only prisoner, however, since he had been brought here, in a tiny cell without any windows and without any hope of escape, the guards had taken the routine of jabbing him with their weapons. Which, now that he thought about it, were probably coated in some kind of poison that made it impossible for him to reach for any source of water.

And, without his natural connection to water, from being a water genasi, escape was impossible. As was hope.

Azuris opened his eyes, being met with only darkness, something that every night seemed to seep in his mind making him recall the reason why he was there. 

And, while the event was terrifying and he despised having to relive the moment even for a second, he would rather suffer through it all instead of thinking of the people that were waiting for him on the other side of the shore. Heartbroken, and, without knowing of the threat that was coming closer.

* * *

  
  


_ The air had been calm that day, and so had the ocean.  _

_ Waves crashed against the ship, the slightly rocking movement a calm reassurance as Azuris breathed in the salty seaweed air and looked at the vast horizon stretching before him.  _

_ The whole mission had been a breeze, although Azuris couldn’t seem to not let his excitement show. He couldn’t wait to return to Merrowport and see his family and his  fiancé . _

_ It still felt exhilarating being able to call Shia his fiancé. And, soon enough, when he’d return, he’ll have to get used to calling her his wife.  _

_ “Sir, we have a message from the General: Before we reach Merrowport we need to stop in a town along the coast, west of Merrowport.” _

_ Azuris nodded absentmindedly, not knowing that the order, and the decision to follow or not such order, would change his life. _

_ “Proceed, soldier.” _

_ The next hours that followed from the command to reaching solid land were a blur. As was a blur everything that followed his capture.  _

_ After just a couple of hours the ship reached the town. Mehkuehr. The name of the town, a town that was fine.  _

_ They weren’t coming across troubles of any sort, or so Azuris thought. Until, one of his soldiers murdered in cold blood, in front of him, a woman.  _

_ The weapon was still coated in dark red, warm blood when he realised that they weren’t here to solve any problem, or save anyone.  They  were the problem. _

_ No matter how much he ordered to the soldiers to stop, tried everything in his power to make the useless massacre happen- he was held down, and was forced to see as the murdered every abitant of the town. Without regretting their actions. _

_ Even with confusion clouding his mind, like a thick fog, managed to understand that these soldiers considered him a traitor. A traitor and a deserter, an enemy to the Military. _

_ He was prepared to die by their hands, especially after witnessing the senseless slaughter.  _

_ But, he didn’t die that day. _

* * *

_ Shia _ . That was the only thought that seemed to torment him. And, his family.

A part of him wondered quietly if not worrying, and not even remembering the faces of the entire town of people he saw being killed in front of him, made him a bad guy. Probably, but, he didn’t feel like being preoccupied with an existential crisis, not when he had a feeling that much more pain would be brought on this land.

And, on the people he loved.

He felt a fool, an utter fool for entering the Militia, for becoming a Captain, for his lust for adventure, for accepting the mission and, worse of all, for leaving Shia and his family with the presumption that he was dead. Or, a bloodlust traitor.

And, as his mind slipped into the darkness, one of his hands clutching a simple ring of metal, he didn’t know what was worse.


End file.
